


Lying to the Devil

by Miah_Arthur



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/pseuds/Miah_Arthur
Summary: Lucifer's thoughts after catching someone lying to him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Lying to the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> A little response to Matchstick_Dolly's challenge to write about a time Lucifer caught someone lying to him.

****

# Lying to the Devil

****

Lucifer perched in the uncomfortable hospital chair, waiting for the Detective to awaken. He barely knew this woman, and he had not only held her soul in his hands to keep it from slipping away, but he’d destroyed the mind of the man who shot her. The reprobate would make his way to hell. Jimmy Barnes’ punishment would have found him. 

Did he destroy the man for harming this intriguing woman? Or to avenge Delilah? 

He shook his head. If only his motivations were so noble. 

Jimmy Barnes lied to him; lied to the Devil and got away with it. For a time, at least. 

He’d allowed his injured pride to drive him to vengeance. The Devil wasn’t vengeance. The devil was punishment. Jimmy Barnes deserved his hell loop, but this… His reasons bothered Lucifer. 

Dr. Linda showed impressive insight, and he owed her payment.

He smiled. Yes. He’d seen the playful and deep desires hidden behind the put-together exterior. Time with her would never be wasted. And win-win she could fix this strange thing gnawing at his chest at the same time. A few weeks and he’d be able to return to his normal retirement.


End file.
